Rotisserie units are often used to cook food, the units including a rod which receives the food and is suspended over a barbecue grill or pit or with a similar arrangement. Normally, the rotisserie motor is mounted on a bracket which is secured to the side of the grill, the rotisserie rod being inserted into a coupling on the motor for causing the food to be rotated over the heat source, i.e. coals, gas burner, etc. The opposite end of the rod is supported for rotation by a bracket with provision being made in some cases for vertical adjustment of the rotisserie rod. An example of this type of arrangement is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,766 to Hitch for a Rotisserie Assembly, the patent having a common assignee with the instant invention.
While such an arrangement is satisfactory, the disposition of the motor immediately adjacent or attached to the firebox may cause problems due to the intense heat generated which may reduce the life of the motor. Another concern with rotisseries is that the rotisserie assembly is not supplied with the grill when purchased but are instead sold as aftermarket accessories. Due to the different configurations of fireboxes supplied by the different manufacturers, it may be difficult to fit a rotisserie assembly on a particular grill.